A known autostereoscopic display device comprises a two-dimensional liquid crystal display panel having a row and column array of display pixels acting as a spatial light modulator to produce the display. An array of elongate lenticular elements extending parallel to one another overlies the display pixel array, and the display pixels are observed through these lenticular elements. The lenticular elements are provided as a sheet of elements, each of which comprises an elongate semi-cylindrical lens element. The lenticular elements extend in the column direction of the display panel, with each lenticular element overlying a respective group of two or more adjacent columns of display pixels.
In an arrangement in which, for example, each lenticular element is associated with two columns of display pixels, the display pixels in each column provide a vertical slice of a respective two-dimensional sub-image. The lenticular sheet directs these two slices and corresponding slices from the display pixel columns associated with the other lenticular elements, to the left and right eyes of a user positioned in front of the sheet, so that the user observes a single stereoscopic image. The sheet of lenticular elements thus provides a light output directing function.
In other arrangements, each lenticular element is associated with a group of, say, four or more adjacent display pixels in the row direction. Corresponding columns of display pixels in each group are arranged appropriately to provide a vertical slice from a respective two-dimensional sub-image. As a user's head is moved from left to right a series of successive, different, stereoscopic views are perceived creating, for example, a look-around impression.
The above-described device provides an effective three-dimensional display. However, it will be appreciated that, in order to provide stereoscopic views, there is a necessary sacrifice in the horizontal resolution of the device. This sacrifice in resolution is unacceptable for certain applications, such as the display of small text characters for viewing from short distances or graphics applications needing a high resolution. For this reason, it has been proposed to provide an autostereoscopic display device that is switchable between a two-dimensional (2D) mode and a three-dimensional (3D stereoscopic) mode. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,650, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. In this device, different groups of pixels, forming one or more stereoscopic pairs, are seen by respective eyes of a viewer through the lenticular elements. The lenticular elements include electro-optic material having a refractive index that is switchable in order to enable removal of the refracting effect of the lenticular elements.
In the two-dimensional mode, the lenticular elements of the switchable device operate in a “pass through” mode, i.e. they act in much the same way as would a flat sheet of optically transparent material. The resulting display has a high resolution, equal to the native resolution of the display panel, which is suitable for the display of small text characters from short viewing distances. The two-dimensional display mode cannot, of course, provide a stereoscopic image.
In the three-dimensional mode, the lenticular elements of the switchable device provide a light output directing function, as described above. The resulting display is capable of providing stereoscopic images, but also suffers the inevitable resolution loss mentioned above.
In order to provide switchable display modes, the lenticular elements of the switchable device use an electro-optic material, such as a liquid crystal material, having a refractive index that is switchable between two different values for polarized light. The device is then switched between the modes by applying an appropriate electrical potential to electrode layers provided above and below the lenticular elements. The electrical potential alters the refractive index of the lenticular elements in relation to that of an adjacent optically transparent layer. Alternatively, the adjacent optically transparent layer may be formed of the electro-optic material, with the same result that the refractive index of the lenticular elements in relation to the optically transparent layer is altered.
Problems have been experienced, however, with unwanted display artefacts in the 2D mode when viewed at oblique angles. At such angles, a visible structure is present in the display output that appears to be related to the structure of the lenticular sheet, while no such structure is visible when viewing orthogonal to the plane of the display panel and the lenticular array.